7 Letters, 7 Words and only you
by Wingfy
Summary: A Valentine's Day fic I came up with... For all those who would like to read, you're more than welcome. All kind of commentaries accepted. Satoshi


**Disclaimer: **I **do not** own DNAngel **or** its characters; they legally belong to Miss Yukiru Sugisaki. Also, **I don't** own the song.

A special One-shot Valentine's fic! For all those who read this, Happy Valentine's Day!! Hope you enjoy reading :)

**7 Letters, 7 Words… and only you**

* * *

'_Oh, my dear god…what am I going to get him!?' _A red-haired boy, currently surveying lots of stuff from inside a gift shop, was pondering to himself what to give his love with such anxiety that whoever came across him would believe he was in trouble. 

While pacing hurriedly along the corridors and taking quick glances at the small things that were on display, only one seemed to catch his attention… A huge chocolate shaped like heart.

'_Chocolates…?'_ He picked it up and frowned._ '…no, he isn't too keen on sweet treats.'_ He placed the chocolate back down on its place and resumed his search. He then spotted a card with beautiful drawings and a carved rose on its back. _'A card…?' _After surveying it for quite several seconds, he placed it down back along with the others. _'No… I can do that myself…'_

The re-haired boy, running out of options, scratched the back of his head and shouted inwardly. _'What am I going to get him!? Why is it so difficult to pick something out!?' _He frowned and a pout formed on his lips. _'What should I do? Wrap my body in some paper and give myself as a present!'_ Daisuke blushed at his own thought; he then lowered his head to look at his feet and a soft chuckle escaped his lips. _'That sounds nice…'_ The red-haired boy, after noticing he was attracting too much attention, stopped his chuckling and shook his head…so as to get rid of the 'naughty' thoughts flooding his mind.

He then went the other way round, where he found lots of crystal droplets with roses inside a round crystal ball on top of a single shelf. _'These sure look of high-quality…' _He picked one up admiring the hand-work one of the objects had._ 'I bet they're expensive.' _The red-haired boy turned the item up side-down but couldn't find the price; then as if the answer would be amongst the other articles he rummaged around the droplets, looking for another that had the price on it.

Unfortunately, lacking extra arms and extra places where to place the droplets, he ended up crashing one. At hearing the sound of something crashing beside his feet, the red-haired boy stared at the floor in disbelief, where the droplet laid smashed into small pieces.

'_Oh my goodness, what did I do!?' _The boy hastily turned to look at his right then at his left and finally at the smashed item on the floor. _'It seems no one noticed…' _Then before anyone could catch him, he made it out of the store safe and sound.

"If Dark where here he'd tell me how clumsy I am" Daisuke whispered trying to find another sort of gift for his blue-haired lover. "I guess I'll have to stick to the traditional stuff… Better hurry if I want to finish it before he arrives!" The little red-haired boy took off running to start organising what he had in mind.

**In the meantime**

A young boy was 'patiently' waiting for what he had asked an hour ago, tapping his fingers on the cold thin glass. "Is this one okay sir?" An elderly man asked the youth. When said object was placed on the counter, the youth stared at it and then looked tediously straight into the elder's eyes. Unexpectedly, the youth lowered once again his gaze only to stare at the shiny little object before him; then he took the object in his hands and a rare smile, the tender one he only gave his love, appeared on his face.

"How much is it?" The youth kept smiling as he asked the elderly man. The man's only reaction was to give a small smile in return while saying the price. The elder then took the shiny object from the young boy's hands and placed it inside a small case. Whilst the young boy was looking for his wallet, the elderly man was wrapping said case with a beautiful short silky strap.

"Thank you." The youth expressed, paying the man and taking the small case with him. Once he was out of the shop, he placed the case safely guarded in one of his trousers-pockets. "I sure hope he likes it… Now all I need to do is finish what I was writing this morning." With that said, he made his way towards his and his love's house, but not before stopping near the park to keep writing his unfinished work. Once he found a descent spot, he sat in one of the many benches near a crystalline fountain; he took out a pen, a small notebook and resumed writing his letter.

**……**

"Okay… Candlesticks and aromatic candles…checked." The red-haired boy was ticking a variety of articles written down on a small piece of paper. "His favourite dish…checked." He glanced sideways and kept crossing his list out. "Drinks… Treats… Music… checked." Daisuke bit his lip then the top of the pencil as he started surveying the list once again. "Umm… everything's been checked… but…" A small pout appeared on the red-haired boy's face. "Oh yeah, I'm missing the gift…" He blushed at the mere thought of giving Satoshi his present and chuckled happily when he pictured his blue-haired boyfriend's reaction. "Well, I hope he likes it… All I have to do now is prepare everything for tonight."

Daisuke, after reviewing once again that all of the articles ticked on the list were in place, he proceeded to start making his special dinner only for his Satoshi. Once he had finished with the special dish, he took it out to the backyard of his house, where a very well decorated table with dimly lit-candles and rose petals here and there had been situated near the ocean view. The red-haired boy placed the food in the middle of the table and then went back in to bring what he needed to complete his work.

Hours later, the lack of light indicated that dusk had already fallen and a certain red-haired boy was sitting on one of the chairs with his elbow near the table's edge with his chin resting softly on his palm. The red-haired boy was wondering what was keeping his boyfriend up. _'Maybe he won't come… No, he would've called… What if-…' _Before his thought was complete, the sound of the door opening brought him back to reality. Daisuke then heard his love saying… "I'm home Dai-chan." Making a very cheerful Daisuke run into the house and meet his boyfriend at the entrance with a tight hug. If Satoshi hadn't been prepared for this kind of greeting, he would have been thrown backwards and fell to the floor with an extremely happy red-haired on top… not that he would have minded though.

"Missed me?" The blue-haired boy asked his boyfriend stroking softly his angel's red like fiery hair.

"Yeah, you have no idea!" Daisuke smiled brightly at his love, "I was staring to get worried you know… Don't do that again!" then a pout formed on his lips and a cute visible blush spread on his face.

"Sorry…" Satoshi replied gently kissing his crimson angel's forehead. "I guess timed slipped by…"

Daisuke then broke away from the hug and beamed brightly at his love. "I've got something for you…"

Satoshi looked puzzled but none the less curious when he asked… "For me…?" Daisuke just nodded in agreement with a smile still on his lips. "Wait here 'kay?" With that said, Daisuke ran out of sight and some noises could be heard from deep within the kitchen, then a stumbling with some sort of utensils, then a yelp; which almost made Satoshi go see what had happened to his angel if it hadn't been for the 'I'm okay' shout the red-haired boy gave as a reply, then a loud thud and finally a rather stifled shout that said… "You can come now!"

The blue-haired boy then made his way out of the house and into the courtyard but… "Wait!!" not before being knocked over by a bundle of energy, a.k.a Daisuke. Satoshi landed on his back with a soft thud followed by an extremely flushed red-haired boy on him.

"I-I'm so sorry 'toshi-kun!" Daisuke shouted apologetically. "Are you alright?"

Satoshi just smirked and leaned in to steal a quick gentle kiss. "Yeah… I'm used to it. Don't worry Dai-chan."

"Great…" The red-haired boy sighed in relief. "It's just that I forgot to tell you to close your eyes."

"What for…?" The blue-haired boy enquired with suspicion, narrowing his eyes slightly at his crimson angel. Daisuke merely blinked and blushed before replying, though it sounded more like a question. "…Surprise?"

Satoshi looked thoughtful for a slight moment and then said. "Okay…you lead the way then."

Daisuke rolled off his lover and Satoshi sat up, then the blue-haired boy straightened up and helped his little angel up. When the little red-haired boy looked at his boyfriend he smiled. The blue-haired boy understood and closed his eyes. Daisuke then grabbed his boyfriend's hand and lead him towards the awaiting table.

"Okay… You can open your eyes now." Daisuke said with a mild serene voice.

As soon as the blue-haired boy opened his eyes, he noticed something set up in the middle of the table with a red-white ribbon around what seemed a picture in an outstanding frame with carvings of wings and feathers all around it. The sight; was unique…candles adorning a beautiful covered-petal table, roses at the end of each china plate, utensils carefully wrapped with a small thin silk-golden ribbon… Everything had been made with love and tenderness.

All of it seemed to shine under the warm rays of the moonlight. When the blue-haired boy took some steps forward, the dim candle lights gave the picture a beautiful dazzling aura. Satoshi was just perplexed.

"Is that…for me?" Satoshi asked his crimson angel not taking his blue like sapphire eyes from the picture. "Y-Yeah…" Daisuke whispered.

The blue-haired boy got closer and took the picture from the table. The picture displayed the blue-haired boy and his angel sitting under a Sakura tree, embracing while sharing a slight but eager kiss. Around them; a huge mantle of pink small petals, shining beautifully under the sun rays whilst the snow fell gently on the background.

The blue-haired boy set back down the picture and turned around. Slowly, he walked towards his angel. "I-I know that…maybe…you were expecting something more from me…but-…" Suddenly and swiftly a pair of arms encircled him, bringing him close to a warm chest, leaving the red-haired boy with eyes wide open. The blue-haired boy then leaned down to whisper three simple words into his crimson angel's ear. "Thank you, Daisuke…"

"Umm…it was…" The red-haired boy trailed off and smiling widely with contentment he returned the embrace, hugging his boyfriend with as much tenderness as the blue-haired boy. "I'm glad you liked it 'toshi-kun…"

Satoshi then pulled away from the gentle embrace and looked into those like ruby eyes of his love. Then a smile crept up on the blue-haired boy's lips and said… "Now it's my turn to give you my present."

The blue-haired boy took a white envelope out of his white shirt, he then smiled at Daisuke, who returned the smile but even wider, and gave it to him.

"Open it…" He requested while walking towards a stereo. There he picked a CD out from the bunch and waited for Daisuke's reaction. The red-haired boy, who was studying Satoshi's every move, blinked in confusion when his love stopped only to stare at him. Daisuke then lowered to his gaze, and graced his fingers over the envelope… Then, he took out the piece of paper inside and started reading.

**D**uring these past years, I've seen the brightest of days.

**A**nd, also, I've been beneath the crying pouring rain.

**I**, now, don't seem to find the slightest sign of pain.

**S**ituated once, deep in my heart, as it disappeared when we first met.

**U**ntil the day I die…

**K**eep smiling for me till the very end.

**E**ven if you deny me now… I'll still ask. Will you marry me…my friend?

Daisuke let out a small surprised gasp and Satoshi took that as his cue. The blue-haired boy then put on the CD he had picked up earlier and pressed the play button. While the stereo scanned the CD, Satoshi walked towards his still shocked angel, he took the letter out from Daisuke's hands, and hugged him tightly once again.

"Sa-Sa… 'toshi-kun…" Daisuke looked up to see his love with teary eyes. The song was starting and Satoshi leaned in. Joining his forehead with his angel's he raised one finger and pressed it against Daisuke's lips. "Shhh…" He silenced his angel. "That wouldn't be complete without me telling you this…"

**You give me love that I could never hope to have…**

**I tell you that I need you; you tell me that you're glad**

**And if you go away, I'm like someone who's left out in the rain...**

**I need... I need you... I need your love.**

Satoshi held his crimson angel tighter, resting his head above Daisuke's red like fiery hair. Smiling happily, the red-haired boy leaned into the embrace, hugging the blue-haired boy in return.

**You came in from the west, a summer breeze, I couldn't rest…**

**I had to take a fast train, to be there by your side.**

**You make me feel so good; you make it like it should be all the time.**

**I need… I need you… I need your love**

Satoshi then looked down at his angel and cupped Daisuke's cheek with his right hand, bringing those beautiful crimson eyes close to eye-level. Once their eyes met, the blue-haired boy stared intently at those red like ruby eyes with such longing and passion.

**Just when I was thinking of you… you came along and made me want you. I need… I need you… I need your love.**

Satoshi then leaned in and kissed his crimson angel passionately, not wanting to pull back from those sweet lips. Eventually, they slowly pulled away.

**If you go away, I'm like someone who's left out in the rain,**

**I need… I need you… I need your love.**

Daisuke lowered his head, only to let it rest in Satoshi's warm chest; where he could clearly listen to the relaxing and soothing sound of his love's heart beat. Satoshi then momentarily broke away from the hug and took out the case where the shiny object he had bought was safely kept.

**The boats that sail, the plains that fly, you are with me…**

**I wonder if you wonder… if this is all for real.**

**I couldn't stand to see you cry because of me… that would be sad.**

**I need… I need you… I need your love.**

The blue-haired boy smiled at his angel, he took out the shiny object and put it on the red-haired boy's ring-finger. Daisuke, whom had felt as if all of this was a dream, closed his gorgeous crimson eyes, hid his head deeper into Satoshi's chest and hugged him even tighter, as if never wanting to let go. Then, tears that were kept from falling ran freely down his soft cheeks.

**You tell me everything… you make me smile… you try to sing…**

**But never share your suffering, if things are going wrong.**

**You make it like a dream… if things are as they seem the world is good.**

**I need your love… I need your love… I need your love.**

When the song ended, Satoshi kissed the top of Daisuke's head. Then, the blue-haired boy cupped Daisuke's face with both hands; he then leaned down and kissed his angel's tears away, smiling while doing so.

"…'toshi-kun… I do…I really do… I love you so much." Daisuke said crying once again, kissing his love's lips fervently and wrapping his arms around his love's neck. Satoshi merely smiled at this and kissed his angel back with tenderness and passion.

Satoshi then slightly pulled away from the kiss just to say. "Thanks for letting me into your life…" The blue-haired boy brushed his lips gently against Daisuke's who delicately kissed back. "Thanks for accepting me the way I am… Thank you so much…for being mine… for letting me love you…" With that last he fully kissed his crimson angel, wrapping his arms around his slim yet slender waist bringing him even closer. The red-haired boy gently traced his fingers from the back of Satoshi's neck to the front where he lightly caressed his soon husband's chest.

Soon, those gentle, ginger caresses shortly became something more… and the witnesses of the love they shared that night were a starry velvety sky and a glimmering moonlight.

The end

So… did you like it? I hope you have enjoyed reading and any comments are very much appreciated. Thank you and, again… Happy Valentine's Day! Have a nice and fluffy day :)


End file.
